An Unexpected Dream: There and Maybe Not Back Again
by NeFee
Summary: Jean has always been a huge fan of Tolkien's work. She grew up on the tales of Middle-Earth. But what happens when she finds herself in the middle of one? When she starts traveling between two worlds, she will start wondering where her heart belongs...
1. A not-so-expected meeting

**So, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it! Please follow/favorite and review. Forgive any grammar mistake…**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

I had just seen "The Hobbit: the Battle of Five Armies" and was on my way back home. The scenes of the movie were playing in my mind all over, again and again. I might had read the book first, but still I couldn't help but feel grief for the deaths of the king and princes of Erebor…

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was already home. I took off my shoes and lied immediately on my bed, feeling unable to change my clothes. I was thinking of the last line of the movie. What Bilbo said;

_He was my friend._

And I fell asleep before my tears had reached my cheek.

* * *

I woke up by the light of sun hitting me straight on my face. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself…Where was I actually? Definitely not in my bed!

I looked around and was surprised to see I was in a peaceful country village, lying on the grass a few meters away from a road.

I had never been there before but somehow this place was familiar to me. I'd swear it was reminding me of something. I stood up really confused and took some steps forward, to a house. A house that was build inside a hill. A house with a wooden round door. And suddenly I realized where I was. I was in the beautiful Shire, in Bag End! I was in the amazing world of Tolkien!

How could this be possible? It couldn't. But before I even managed to think what I should do or where I should go, I saw a tall figure walking down the path. Gandalf. I could tell from the pointy wizarding hat he wore.

He was not far from where I stood. In any moment he would see me. And, indeed, as he passed another hobbit-hole and turned left, he noticed me standing still, unaware of what his reaction would be.

And to my surprise, he gave me a kind smile, as he would have done, if he saw an old friend.

"Hallo my dear! I see you've had no trouble finding your way, but why are you standing off the road?" he said and before I could answer him, he continued.

"Come and join me. I'm sure our friend is waiting for us." And when he saw my confused look, added "Bilbo".

I walked toward him and gave him the best smile I could at the moment.

"Erm… hallo! I'm Jean. But you seem you already know me."

"Know you? No, just expecting you." he answered in the mysterious way wizards do, his smile still on his face. "So are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" I said quickly, afraid of missing the chance. And I followed him unsure of what I should say. I mean what do you say to Gandalf? I had imagined meeting him several times but this was beyond everything!

For a moment we walked silently but, then, I decided I should ask him a few things before we reach our destination.

"So, Gandalf, may I ask how you knew I would come?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you a lot, at least for now, but let's just say that your arrival was predicted."

"By whom?" I asked without holding back my curiosity.

"Hm… I guess I can't find a reason not to tell you." He thought about it for a second before he answered to me. "It was predicted by the elves. Now, that's all you need to know. So, keep the rest of your questions about that and when time comes, they will be answered."


	2. A dwarfen gathering

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please follow/favorite and review if you like the story. And, again, I'm asking you to forgive any mistake...**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

"Fine." I said a little disappointed but I forgot that in a second when I saw in front of me the green door of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins!

Gandalf knocked it gently two times while I was observing the burglar-for-hire sign on it. A moment later the door opened and our host appeared. He looked lost and angry at the same time.

"Gandalf!" was the only thing he managed to say.

"Good evening, my dear Bilbo. Let me introduce you; this is Jean."

"Hallo!" I said giving him a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hallo." He sounded unsure but I couldn't blame him. He had already a bunch of dwarfs in his kitchen, eating his food supplies. A strange girl from another world probably seemed to him as one more problem.

"I see the others are already here." Gandalf said. He walked inside and I followed him. "What a merry gathering!"

The dwarfs were having fun, eating and drinking. For a moment they didn't seem like they had noticed us. But they couldn't ignore my presence for much longer.

Suddenly, the room went silent. And it was not just the fact that I, a human girl, was there, that caused it. My appearance was probably too extreme for Middle-Earth.

I was wearing a loose torn jean, a grey sweater and my whole-black converse. My straight hair, which was right above my shoulders, was brown with a pink ombré. That was pretty noticeable!

"My friends, this is Miss Jean." Gandalf said introducing me.

I looked around and saw ten dwarfs in front of me. Thorin hadn't arrived yet. And where were the youngest members of the company?

I was about to greet the others, when I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned around and saw two smiley faces.

"Fili"

"and Kili"

"At your service!" they said in one voice, bowing deeply and a wide smile spread on my face.

"Jean. At yours!" I replied and bowed kindly.

A moment later, the rest of the dwarfs approached me in groups of two and three and greeted me in the same way. I noticed that despite they weren't all smiling, no one seemed displeased from my presence.

I, then, helped them carry food from Bilbo's cellar, which was actually a really fun thing to do. After taking out everything that could be eaten, I sat on the table between Fili and Kili. We had exchanged a few words before and they were very friendly to me.

I wasn't very hungry but I couldn't say no to a cup of ale. Or maybe a couple more. I was having so much fun there, with (almost) all my favorite characters, it didn't take me long to start feeling comfortable.

Bilbo, though, didn't seem to feel comfortable at all. I heard him complaining to Gandalf, in the hallway and when I saw Ori approaching them, holding his plate, I knew what was next.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" he asked politely.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili stepped out taking it from his hands and throwing it to his brother. Kili caught it with ease and threw it to me! I didn't expect that but fortunately I didn't drop it, so I passed it to the next one.

In a second, plates, bowls and cups started flying over my head and a joyful song, which I'm sure you all know, begun.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter. Please let me know your opinion about it, by writing a review :)**


	3. Last but not least

**It took me a little while to update, but I finely did!**

**Thank you very much for favoriting/following, it means so much to me! And of course reviews are always welcome!**

**Please enjoy:)**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.]**

* * *

_Blunt the knives and bent the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you're finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

* * *

And suddenly we heard a loud knock on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said and our laughs faded. I knew who he was referring to. And I bet _he_ wouldn't be happy to meet me.

Bilbo went to open the door, followed by Gandalf. And then _he_ walked in. Thorin.

I listened as he was talking to the wizard, complaining about how he lost his way. Twice. And then they entered the kitchen. He looked around, giving a smile to his nephews, and then his eyes landed on me. I stood still and waited for his reaction.

"May I ask who she is?" he asked, his eyes piercing mine, but I didn't dare to look away.

"Her name is Jean Allison." Gandalf replied lightly, causing him to look at his direction. Relief run through me, but then something hit me. How could he possibly know my last name?

"And what is she doing here?" Thorin continued.

What was I actually? But the wizard answered again for me.

"I thought she would be a useful and helpful adding to our company. But she's not the only one I wanted you to meet."

"Bilbo Baggins" he said pointing at him "let me introduce you to the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said, finely turning his attention from me. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" The hobbit said furrowing his brows.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon on choice?"

"Well, I have some skills at Conkers, if you must know" he stated proudly but when he saw Thorin smirking he seemed he had changed his mind, "but I fail to see why this is relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer, than a burglar." He said and I was the only one that didn't laugh -except Bilbo himself and Gandalf-.

"Excuse me" I interrupted "but, aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Thorin replied and suddenly all eyes where on me.

"My weapon preference" I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

To that, he raised an eyebrow and I noticed he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"So tell me, axe or sword Ms. Allison?" he said the last word slowly, emphasizing it.

"Sword" I said fiercely now, "but I can use a bow as well."

The fact that I could handle a weapon made me feel strong and I was glad that finely I was given a chance to prove my skills. I started fencing, archery and horse riding from a very young age, inspired by my favorite Middle-Earth heroes. Now, I was actually there, ready for battle. Or at least I though as much.

"Very well." Thorin said at last.

They all looked very impressed, including him, who was trying to hide it not successfully...


	4. Far to the east

**Hey! Here is the next update and I hope you like it so far! **

**Thanks to all of you who have fav/followed :)**

**I also really appreciate reviews. So, if you read, please let me know your opinion!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]  
**

* * *

After that, Thorin sat on the table to eat, while informing the dwarfs about his previous trip.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked him eagerly. "Did they all come?"

"Aye" Thorin answered remaining serious, "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What do the dwarfs of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked him.

"They will not come." Thorin replied and sounded angry and betrayed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." At this point, the dwarfs lowered their heads, disappointed. And then someone spoke.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, his eyebrows a bit frowned.

I looked at him and tried to suppress a smile. He had no idea what was going to happen, but I did. And I was happy to be there, when all things started.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." I heard Gandalf say and then he took a map off his cloak. I stared it in awe. _This_ was the real map. The original map, designed in hand with ink.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lays a single solitary peak." he continued.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read slowly.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said and I looked first at his direction and then at his brother's.

"Ravens have been flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said and I noticed that the hobbit's eyes went wide.

"Uh, what beast?" he asked nervously.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." It was Bofur's turn to speak, "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claw like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replied a bit annoyed but he still seemed worried. And suddenly Ori stood up.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" he said and the others cheered him on. I laughed but Dori stopped him before he could go on.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said afterwards "but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Everyone, then, started talking at the same time, offended by the comment, but when a strong voice rose, they went silent.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili said hitting his hand hard on the table and I felt a shiver spread through my body. He could be such a great king! I admired that passion he had. And as I stood there observing him I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said, waking me up from my daze. My eyes shifted to Gandalf, who seemed uncomfortable and murmured a few vague words.

"Oh, well. No, uh, I… I wouldn't say…"

"How many then?" Dori asked, causing the wizard to mumble a confused "What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" he insisted, "Go on, give us a number!" But Gandalf didn't answer and the dwarfs started talking all together again, getting angrier. Poor Bilbo tried to calm them down, but of course that had no effect. And suddenly a loud voice rose.

* * *

**I know things seem to go on slow, but I promise that later, this whole situation is going to change in a way I'm sure none of you expected! After her first day in Middle-Earth, everything gets complicated. You're going to be surprised when the plot evolves... But, for now, be patient!**

**Thanks again for your support!**

**Bye ;)**


	5. Becoming a member

**Hey! So, this update may be a little late but I hope you'll all enjoy it!  
**

**Please let me know what you think of it (review)!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

"Shazara!" Thorin shouted and every single sound stopped. These dwarfs respected their king and I couldn't help but do the same. I stared at him silent, as he continued. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we size the chance to take back Erebor?"

Loud cheers filled the room and the king under the mountain encouraged his people;

"Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

But then Balin spoke, always a realist. "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Gandalf, though, had something more to say, as usual. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." he said and held up a key. I recognized it and of course I was not the only one.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked surprised.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping." And as he passed it to him, he added "It is yours now." Thorin took it in his hands carefully and that made me realize how precious this key was to him. It was a part of his homeland.

And when I heard one of his nephews spoke, I didn't had to look at him to tell who he was. "If there's a key, there must be a door!" Fili said an intrigued look in his eyes.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf added.

"There's an other way in." Kili concluded and for a moment I thought of the passage I had seen in the film and wondered if was truly like that. I thought of the hidden stairs, made of stone, that Bilbo had found. Would I have the chance to see them and climb them on my own? Would I even manage to convince these dwarfs to become a member of the company? Would I …

"Enough!" Gandalf said suddenly, bringing me back to reality. I had clearly missed a part of the conversation, while daydreaming. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" he continued while mentioning some of the reasons that make a hobbit, perfect for a job like that. "You asked me to find one more member for this company. I eventually came up with two more." To that, most of them turned their faces to me, but the wizard wasn't done yet. "I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Ms. Allison. They both got a great deal more to offer than any of you know."

I didn't know how I should feel about what he just said. But I was almost sure that his word was enough for Thorin to take me with them. The others, then, gave Bilbo the contract he had to sign if he decided to join the company. I, though, didn't got one. I guessed because they did not expect me. Plus I was not hired as a burglar or something.

But, it was probably better like that. I looked at the hobbit, who was reading the long list of his contract. He seemed very worried. I assumed he was checking out funeral arrangements and stuff like that, because a moment later he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**And that was chapter 5! Hope you liked it!  
**

**If you did, why not to write a review? I really want to know what you guys think of my story!**

**Also, a guest asked me if the OC will have some magic power.**

**Well, _she _will not. But her appearance in Middle-Earth will actually have something to do with magic...**

**That's something you might have guessed, since the whole situation doesn't seem pretty normal, does it? Anyway, I'm not going to reveal more!**

**Bye ;)**


	6. Agreed

**Hey! **

**So, I know that the previous chapter was pretty small and that this update is kind of late, but I'm truly sorry. I didn't have much time to write...  
**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who have followed and favored this story! It means so much to me!**

**Please forgive any mistake. And, of course, enjoy!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

When Bilbo woke up, I was very relieved. He had been unconscious for a long time and I had started worrying about him. Fortunately, he seemed he had recovered from the shock.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." I heard him say from where I stood. But, then, Gandalf took him aside to say a few words to him. I wasn't close enough to hear their conversation but when I saw the hobbit walk off, I could tell it didn't end very well.

"It appears we have lost our burglar." Balin said, who had also noticed him drawing away. I didn't pay attention to the rest of his words and as the dwarfs started talking I grabbed the chance to leave the room as quietly as I could.

Bilbo hadn't actually gone far. He was sitting on a stool outside the living room. His body was leaning against the wall. He seemed he was thinking about the quest, though I knew he had just denied the offer.

"Hey…" I said softly, not wanting to scare him.

"Uh, hi" He looked at me and gave me a worried smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked him.

"Not at all" he answered and I pulled another stool closer and sat on it.

"I know all these seem strange to you," I started unsure of what exactly I should say, "but I think Gandalf has a good reason to pick you for this quest." He looked at me, a strange look in his kind brown eyes. "You're probably wondering why to take advice from a girl you barely know. And I understand that, but I still can't help but tell you that; you should have faith to yourself."

I walked away before he could answer. I should give him time to process all this. I didn't want to push anything.

I walked into the room again and as I did, I noticed Fili watching me. I felt my heart beating a little bit faster than usual, but I tried to ignore it. I stood in a corner of the room and leaned my back against a wooden bookcase. I closed my eyes as the King Under the Mountain started singing.

His voice was deep and sorrowful. This song filled me with a lot of mixed emotions. I had heard it so many times, yet this one felt like it was the first.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was so much different, having Thorin Oakenshield right in front of you, in person. I couldn't help but notice the beauty in his distant look. His blue eyes fixed on something beyond this room. And as he continued, the dwarfs stood up one by one and joined him.

And I was almost tempted to do the same. I knew the lyrics. But I couldn't risk singing them outloud.

_[…]_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

They finished and only then, I realized how tired I was. I walked toward to where Bilbo was sitting when I talked to him. He was still there.

I asked him quietly where I could sleep and he showed me a guestroom. I couldn't believe how kind he was. I mean, I was only a strange girl that showed up in his house. Nonetheless, he was willing to offer me a bed to spend the night. This was a kind of hospitality unknown, 'til now, to me.

I mumbled a sleepy "thank you" and gave him a soft smile, before turning around and starting walking toward the door he'd shown me. I was ready to open it, when I heard someone clearing his throat, intentionally, from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gandalf.

He had taken off his hat, but still he was very close to the ceiling. I had to hold myself from smirking when I remembered how he had once bumped his head on this house's chandelier.

"He has agreed." he told me, once I had turned to face him. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "We leave at dawn." I nodded and I was more grateful than even I thought I would be.

"Sleep well, Ms. Jean."

He smiled to me kindly and I did the same.

"Thank you, Gandalf" I said and I meant it.

For everything.

* * *

**And, that was her first day in Middle-Earth.  
**

**I really hope you liked this chapter! Next update will be probably in 5-6 days.**

**Until then, bye!**

**And don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, by writing a review ;)**


	7. The day after

**Hey!**

**So, this chapter may surprise you a bit, but I am really looking forward to seeing what you will think of it... All reviews are welcomed! And thank you very much for following/favourite! You have no idea how happy it makes me :)**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a soft and comfortable bed. My bed!

I stood up quickly and found myself in my room, in my apartment and not inside some hobbit-hole.

No. It was _not _just a dream, I though immediately. I checked my watch and it was 12:45. I was never good at waking up early.

I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and, then, to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, while thinking about the previous day. Day…? Yeah, I had actually spent a whole day there. So, I searched my phone to check the date. It was 14/12. One day after the premiere of the Hobbit. I felt disappointed but yet I was so sure last night I was in Bilbo's house, among with Gandalf the Grey and the company of Thorin Oakenshield…

* * *

That day passed quickly. I still wasn't used to not have classes in the morning, so I wouldn't lie if I said I felt kind of bored sometimes. But today I didn't.

I decided to go for a walk. So, I spent most of my time in the park near my house. The perfect place, according to me, to go when you feel the need to be alone and think. And that was exactly what I needed. I still insisted I hadn't dreamt all these.

In the evening, I had training, as usual. And it was a nice break from all my thoughts. Fencing really managed to make me forget everything else. I loved that.

Anyway, this day had finely come to an end and I had returned home exhausted. I lied on my bed and I thought it would be difficult for me to sleep. The thoughts of what had happened yesterday were still bothering me. But I was wrong. As long as my body touched the mattress, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming up!  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'm probably going to update tomorrow because that was extremely short... (I know!)**

**Bye ;)**


	8. Almost gone

**Hey!  
**

**So, here's the next chapter, though extremely late... But, I'm truly sorry about this. **

**I honestly feel really bad because I also read a lot of fanfics and I hate it when people do such things! I never intended to say such a lie...**

**I hope, at least, I can make it up with this update :)**

* * *

I felt someone tapping me light on the shoulder. My eyes were not fully open yet, but I could see a figure with a big strange hat standing over me.

"Come on lass. We're leaving soon." He said with a wide smile and left the room before I could say anything.

I was back! And I was glad I did, to be honest. But as soon as I remembered the wizard's words, I realized I didn't have much time to think about this situation.

_We leave at dawn._

I turned my head to the window that was next to my bed, on my right, and looked outside. The cloudless sky had a very pale blue colour, as if the sun was about to rise from minute to minute. I took another moment to stare at the beautiful scenery that was lying in front of my eyes.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. The owners of those lovely green hobbit-holes had probably not woken up, yet. But, still I was amazed by what I saw. It was nothing like the Shire I knew from the movies. It was… indescribable. I wish I had more time. So I could memorize every single detail of this place, because I was leaving soon. In fact, very soon.

I stood up in a hurry and immediately started looking for my shoes. I spotted the one close to the bedside table. _Where is the other one?_ I thought anxiously.

I searched the room with my eyes and, finely, saw it next to the opposite side of the bed. There was no time to wonder how it had gotten there. So, I grabbed both of them and putted them on, without bothering to tie the lashes. I, then, picked up my sweatshirt from the chair I had left it. After wearing it, I stood in front of the room's mirror, just checking myself. I quickly flatted my messy hair with my hands and left.

The hallway was a bit crowded. Dwarfs were moving toward several directions, packing their backpacks, carrying food supplies. Some of them glanced me as I walked passed them, while others didn't even bother to look at my direction.

"Morning Ms. Jean!" Bofur said when I entered the kitchen, where the rest of them were. "I see you're up."

"Good Morning!" I said, "And please call me just Jean"

I took a sit next to Kili, who greeted me waving and smiling. His smile was adorable. And I had to admit he looked good. But, to be clear, I didn't think of him as anything more than a friend. His brother, though, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Fili?" I asked him as he offered me a slice of bread. But as I saw his reaction, I started regretting the words that came out of my mouth. His brown eyes were fixed on mine curiously and I could tell he was slightly smirking.

"I think he was still asleep when I left our room." he answered, this stupid expression still on his face, "But he should be up by now."

I was expecting him to make a further comment or something, but, thank God, he didn't. Though, that smirk was a bit suspicious.

* * *

I had just finished my breakfast, when the leader of our company came in, along with two more members. Dwalin and Fili. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Kili looking first at his brother and then at me. I decided not to pay attention.

Thorin's eyes scanned the room, as if to check who was there and for a brief moment they landed on mine. But it was enough to let their light blue colour make its way through me. It felt as if it would be impossible to stare them directly for much longer.

"We're leaving." He announced in his deep and steady voice and then left the room as quickly as he entered it.

Fili approached us and greeted his brother with a soft punch on the shoulder and a slight nod. He, then, turned to me and gave me that charming smile that only the Durin brothers can achieve.

"Hallo!" he said, looking straight through my eyes.

"Hi" I replied, trying to hide the sleepiness from my voice and smiled softly.

"If you're ready, I think we should be going." He looked both of us and once we agreed, we left the kitchen and walked outside the house.

Small shafts of sunlight had started appearing, making the green grass that covered the hills seem even brighter than it actually was. A soft morning breeze made the branches of a nearby cherry tree move every now and then. Once again, I found myself thinking how idyllic this place was. And I was just about to leave it.

As if remembering this right now, I looked around wondering why we hadn't already left. Everyone had now gathered in the front yard. But then I realized.

Everyone except Bilbo.

* * *

**Well... that's it! What do you think of it?  
**

**Really do hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't want to promise anything about the next update. But, probably it won't be in more than a week...**

**Until then,**

**bye ;)**


	9. On the road

**I'm not going to babble... So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

I looked around and saw 14 ponies in front of me. Would I have to ride one too? I hadn't thought much about that.

"Good morning my dear!" said Gandalf from behind me.

"Good morning!" I said turning around and smiled. I noticed two horses standing a few feet behind him; a stunning white one with beautiful long legs. Shadowfax. The other one was brown with silky black hair, equally tall. And very beautiful as well.

"I think," the wizard said as he followed my gaze, "you're too tall for a pony."

He walked toward the horses and I followed him. "Will is very friendly" he said gazing at the brown one. "He will be great for you."

I gently putted my hand on his long neck. In response to my touch he neighed slightly. "I think you and I will get along very well" I whispered to his ear, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"Come on! We can't sit here all day, waiting a burglar." Thorin shouted, throwing my attention away from the horse. "Get on your ponies, we're leaving!" Everyone obeyed without any questioning. None of the dwarfs was very fond of the hobbit. Not yet, anyway. So, I did the only thing I could. I placed my foot on the stirrup and pulled myself up on the saddle.

As we begun, I looked back one last time and hoped it wouldn't take long for Bilbo to appear.

* * *

We hadn't gone far, when I saw the hobbit running barefoot, holding the contract high, so we could see it, yelling; "Wait! Wait!" Everyone halted and I did the same, turning Will around from the bridle.

"I signed it." Bilbo said breathless when he was close enough. Balin got off his pony and took the paper from his hands.

"Everything appears to be in order." he finally said. "Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He smiled and Bilbo was quite relieved. The leader himself, though, showed no particular enthusiasm.

"Give him a pony." was all he said and it was hard for me not to laugh at the hobbit's reaction.

"No, no, no, no. That… that won't be necessary." he mumbled nervously "Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I… I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once" he insisted but no one seemed to pay attention to his words.

In theirs uncle's command, Fili and Kili grabbed him, each of one side, and pulled him on the spare pony.

* * *

All of a sudden, a small leather bag was thrown in my direction. Luckily my reflexes were quick enough to catch it in time. A slight smirk appeared on my face, because from the way it jiggled in my hands, I could tell it was full of coins.

How could I have forgotten that? When the dwarfs took wedges, after Bilbo had passed out, I couldn't stop myself from betting on the halfling, though it wasn't completely fair…

* * *

**I know it is kind of small, but I hope you liked it... **

**Also, I wanna thank; **BlueSky125, blushingpixie, Golden Falcon132, Gracey Lily, jazica, ladybug213, LazySmurf247, MarilenaMustaine, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, NIGHTANGEL21, ShinraFox, The Bree Tree 3, Transformers' BABY, Evenina, Gilded Dragon, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Silvern Shine, TrippinOnLife, Winter Elvish Rose, ehow614 **and** jaejoong1 **for favoriting and following this story! It means so much to me :)**


	10. Upgraded

**Heyy! I am finally able to present you the next chapter! I know you've been waiting a long time... **

**Please enjoy!  
**

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC]**

* * *

We had been riding for a long time since we finally reached our destination. Our first stop was in Bree. And I might had been a little bit tired from traveling, but the moment we arrived I was eager to explore each and every corner of it.

Though, my feet did hurt a lot. Converse was obviously not the best choice for wandering in Middle-Earth. And as I thought about it, I realized I might didn't have any other opportunity throughout the journey to find some more suitable clothing.

So, since I - not so fair I might add- had earned some money from the wedges, earlier, I could visit the market and buy what was needed.

The others went directly to the Prancing Pony, where they could eat and then rent rooms to spend the night. But I didn't follow them.

After leaving the ponies at the pub's stable, I approached Gandalf and told him I'd be gone for a while. He just made sure I was able to find my way back and, then, told me he would inform Thorin. I was actually glad about that, because I knew Thorin wasn't very fond of me and I didn't feel so comfortable with him. I thanked the wizard and then made my way down the long dirt road.

The market turned out to be very big. You could find anything you wanted, from fruits and vegetables, to swords and axes… It was full with people, thrashing around, walking in and outside of shops, carrying heavy crates, going to their jobs probably. The spieces varrying as well. Men were mostly seen, but my eyes caught sight of a few hobbits here and there.

After this little wandering, I realized women's clothes were all about long dresses. They were really nice, ok more than just nice I ought to admit, but nevertheless they were certainely not what I needed. I needed something comfortable enough to ride, walk, run and probably fight. This journey has a lot to be revealed. And it seemed that this kind of clothing was only available for men. Fortunately, it didn't take me much longer to find the store that would provide me with what I wanted.

* * *

On my way back at the Prancing Pony I was wearing my new habiliments. It was only two things. A long green cloak, that I had worn over my other clothes, and a pair of brown leather boots. They were tight and ended up about an inch below my knees. From the side, you could see the handles of their inside daggers sticking out. I had fallen for these boots as long as I saw them and, moreover, I thought those hidden weapons were going to be needed for this quest.

When I reached the inn, I found the others sitting around a large wooden table, still eating. I shouldn't have been missing for a long time, I guessed.

I walked towards them and spotted an empty chair next to Bilbo. I had noticed how much out of place the hobbit seemed and I decided it would be a good idea to accompany him.

"Hey" I said in a low voice, once I had sat.

"Oh, hi." He smiled a little and then gave me a questioning look. "Where have you been?"

"I had just gone to buy something more... comfortable to wear."

"Yeah, I've noticed." he replied, looking at my new cloak. "You look really nice."

"You do look nice, Jean" Kili stepped out before I could thank Bilbo. "Green is definately your colour!"

"And the boots are an excellent choice!" Fili added winking at me. I was sure he had noticed the daggers. "Do you want an ale?"

"Yes, thank you" I smiled genuinely, talking the large cup he was offering me.

That night I had a great time. When I returned to my room, I was half asleep. And indeed it had been a very tiring day. Despite that, I was in a very good mood.

* * *

**So, this is it! I hope you liked it! **

**Also, I would love to read some reviews from you! If you're reading the story please tell my what you think of it! That would be great!**

**And last but not least, I am happy to announce you that I now have an account on Fictionpress (same name) and I've already published a short story ******called 'Broken'**! (it's really short)  
**

**It's not-fanfiction work. But it would mean so much to me if you wanted to check it out...**

**'Til next time then,**

**bye ;)**


End file.
